


Oops

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I love that that's the tag not, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square Filled: Mpreg





	Oops

Sam's knot finally catches, locking him inside Cas's tight hole and finally dragging him into an intense orgasm. The Omega whines and hides his face in the crook of Sam's shoulder as his own orgasm makes a mess between their bellies.

“Fuck,” Sam sighs, pausing to catch his breath before rolling them so Cas is draped over his chest. It feels like Cas’s temperature has dropped, which is good. They still have at least twelve hours left of his Heat, though, so Sam knows the change is only temporary. He runs his fingers through dark, sweaty hair, and kissed Cas's temple. “How're you feeling?”

There's a moment of hesitation, and then Cas lifts his head a little and whispers “I think the condom broke.”

_ Shit. _

Sam instinctively tries to pull out, forgetting for a moment that they're tied and moving will only cause more aftershocks. He feels his balls throb, probably pumping even more cum into Cas, but it's too late. There's nothing they can do until his knot goes down.

“Sam, stop moving,” Cas snaps, shoving his chest lightly when he tries to sit up. “I know, it's not ideal, but I'm on birth control, remember? We can have Dean bring Plan B as a backup and everything will be fine.”

“We shouldn't have to do that,” Sam sighs, settling back on the mattress and looping his arms around Cas's waist. “I'm sorry, Cas.”

“Don't apologize. It's no one's fault. These things happen.” Cas nuzzles under Sam's jaw, gently scenting him and helping them both relax.

“What if…”

“I get pregnant?” Sam nods and Cas shrugs. “We'll figure it out.”

Cas is even cooler to the touch now, much closer to a normal body temperature, and seems much more relaxed than Sam expected. He knows Alpha semen has a soothing effect on an Omega's Heat, especially when combined with an orgasm and a knot, but he didn't realize it would be this dramatic and he can't help thinking it's effecting Cas's reaction to their problem.

* * *

 

Dean grumbles, but brings the Plan B. Cas takes it and Sam puts the incident from him mind in favor of caring for his Mate. In fact, he almost forgets about it completely until Cas's next Heat rolls around a month later.

Or rather, doesn't.

“Maybe it's just delayed,” Sam says, trying to sooth Cas's anxiety.

Cas just shakes his head. “Even if it was delayed, it's never delayed by much and I would be experiencing the symptoms already.”

Sam frowns down at where Cas is huddled against the toilet. He's been sick lately. Maybe that has something to do with his delayed Heat? Maybe…?

Sam's heart leaps into his throat as yhe memories of a month ago rush to the forefront of his mind.

“Do you think…?” he starts, hesitant to suggest it but hesitant to not. His fingers tap nervously at the wall of the tub, where he sits.

Cas pales and stares up at him. “But… I've been strict about my birth control and I took the Plan B.”

Sam shakes his head. “We both know those aren't a guarantee. Maybe you should see a doctor, just in case. Or at least take a test.”

Cas draws a shaky breath and rubs a hand over his face. Then, he nods. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Sam brings home three tests. Cas takes them all and paces the hallways until the timer goes off. When he sees them, lined up on the counter with the same blue symbol on every one, he doesn't know what he should be feeling, but he's not upset.

He's… happy?

* * *

 

Dean's Mate, Lisa, is quick to offer up the name of her own doctor when Cas calls. Cas sets an appointment- unfortunately the soonest available slot is a month away, but he's willing to wait- and Sam makes sure he has the day off work, too, so he can go with Cas.

Doctor Murphy is a sweet, motherly woman in her fifties who welcomes the couple with a warm smile. She goes over Cas's medical history, making notes on a tablet as he answers each question. Then a tech brings in the ultrasound machine.

Cas’s hands are trembling a little as he removes his shirt and undoes the button on his jeans as instructed. Cold gel is squirted on his belly and the doctor swirls the wand through the stuff, spreading it around with her eyes on the screen.

“There,” she says, pointing. “About eight weeks along, I'd say, and things look good.”

Cas is staring at the screen, with the little bean shape in the center.

“That's our baby,” Sam whispers, sounding awed.

_ Our baby _ , Cas thinks. He and Sam have discussed children in the past and there was no doubt in his mind after he took the tests that they would keep it, but something about seeing the small form of his baby on the ultrasound screen makes his heart leap with joy in his chest. He looks up at Sam, at the expression of wonder and love on his Alpha's face, and feels another thrill of joy.  _ Our baby _ .

* * *

 

_ Being pregnant kinda sucks, _ Cas observes, pressing his hands into the small of his back to help relieve some of the pressure.  _ But on the other hand… _

Sam’s hands stroke Cas’s swollen belly, almost reverent, and he presses a line of kisses downward. Cas moans softly when those perfect lips wrap around his cock.

“Sam,” he manages. “Sam, I need to sit.”

“Okay,” Sam murmurs, rising. “Over here, baby.”

He guides Cas to sit on the edge of the couch, kneeling between his thighs. Sam’s hands run over his belly again and Sam leans up to kiss him.

“Sam,” Cas whispers, shifting his hips. “I need…”

“Shhh,” Sam soothes. “I know what you need.” He noses at Cas’s neck, body grinding gently against Cas’s. Their cocks slide together once, twice, before Sam shifts the angle and his cock head catches on Cas’s slick hole. “My beautiful Omega. I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
